


Bossy and Opinionated

by battleships



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: Erin reminds Jamie of his first crush, and he can't stop thinking about his most recent.





	Bossy and Opinionated

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my modus operandi is to find the least likely ship and stick to it like glue. Set at the beginning of season 5, canon divergence post episode 2. This was originally going to be smut and then I got an idea for a full fic. Rating and summary are likely to change going forward.

When Jamie first heard Erin’s take on his relationship with Eddie, he was willing to consider it to be the truth. After all, she’d known him all his life, she’d been there for his first crush, for all the girlfriends after. Bossy and opinionated definitely was his thing, it’d been Sydney, Theresa… and as little as Jamie wanted to admit it, it had also been the Sanfino siblings. Yes, both of them. One of them a little more than the other, and it wasn’t Bianca. 

Sure, Noble had also scared the crap out of Jamie, there was clearly a lot of his uncle and father in him. Still he’d felt inexplicably drawn to the other man, it was one of the reasons he’d fought so hard to keep him from getting killed. Obviously that wasn’t the only reason, his conscience wouldn’t allow him to let a man die, no matter what that man had done in the past. 

He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a factor though. 

Eddie was also bossy and opinionated, but she really did feel more like a best friend or a little sister than a girlfriend. Their kiss was fairly easy to dismiss as just a drunken moment between friends, but he took some time to wonder to himself if that really was all there was between them. So many people seemed to think there was more to the story, maybe they were right. 

Unconsciously he began comparing Eddie to Noble, he wasn’t sure why, if anything he should be comparing her to Sydney - the woman he almost married. Eddie was attractive but he never felt nervous around her, never felt butterflies when he thought about her. He wanted to spend time with her even after his shift, but never felt like he wanted to take her home.

Right now all he wanted was a drink and to turn his brain off, so he ducked into a bar on the way home. He got some of what he wanted, two drinks in he was feeling pretty good, just about to get up and pay his tab when he looked up and saw a face he’d never thought he would see again. Noble seemed almost as shocked to see him as he was, though he quickly covered it with a wry grin and a loud, “Officer Jimmy!” Jamie couldn’t tell if the tone was positive or negative, but given their last conversation he was assuming the worst. “What brings you to the neighborhood?” Noble asked him, in a similarly vague yet upbeat tone.

“You first,” Jamie started, “You’re not even supposed to be in the state anymore.”

Noble slid into the seat across from Jamie, lowering his voice as he spoke. “Everyone that wants me dead is either in jail or dead themselves. There was an internal power struggle after your bust went down, no one knew who to trust or how many rats there were to smoke out.” 

“I...” Jamie trailed off, what do you say to a person who lost nearly their entire family thanks to you? _'_ _I’m sorry'_ wouldn’t work because he wasn’t sorry for what he did, he was just sorry Noble had to suffer.  

Thankfully, Noble kept talking and Jamie was able to stay silent. “So the marshals offered Bianca and me a choice: stay in WITSEC or take our chances with the guys still in prison. Some of them have been getting offed there and we figured most of the heat is off of us now.” 

Jamie’s jaw dropped as he felt a twinge of resentment rising in him, why hadn’t he been told about any of this before? He’d worked hard to make those arrests possible. That resentment took a sharp turn into suspicion after a moment, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but why am I just hearing this from you and not another cop?”

“Guess they wanted to keep it quiet, increase our chances of no one knowing we’re back,” he shrugged, “We aren’t even really supposed to go any place we might be recognized, so I decided to get an apartment a few blocks away. Your turn.”

_Noble was living only a few blocks away from the bar?_ This seemed like too much of a coincidence to be legit, “I,” he hesitated his answer, not sure if he should tell the truth, “have a friend in the area. I was just stopping in for a drink on my way home.” Technically, neither of those statements were a lie. He did have friends in the area and he was stopping in the bar for a drink on his way home, but the former had nothing to do with the latter.   

“It’s pretty late,” Noble said, also hesitantly, “You should probably get going… Or you could stay and have a few rounds with me. Come to my place to sleep it off.” 

“I thought you hated me,” was all Jamie could make himself say. 

Noble scoffed softly, “I did hate you for a while, but then I had a lot of time to think about what went down. Is it bad that I’m happier without them? It’s been easier to stay clean.”

Jamie shook his head, “No, it’s not bad. I’m glad you’re happier, and that you’re clean.”

“And I have you to thank, again, so what do you say?”

The next thing he knew, he and Noble were on their third round and giggling over some joke that one of them had told, Jamie didn’t even remember who. “I think we should call it a night,  _ Officer Jimmy_,” Noble said, grinning widely.

Jamie snorted in laughter, “It’s Jamie.”

“Alright, _Officer_ Jamie,” Noble corrected, grinning impossibly wider as Jamie rolled his eyes at him, “My place is only a couple blocks away, if you wanna sleep off that impending hangover.” After a moment of consideration, Jamie nodded.  

He thought he knew what would happen when he got inside, that it would be a continuation of the few stolen moments they’d shared together. Noble would crowd him up against the door and they’d wind up in the place neither of them had ever dared before. He was partly right, they kissed long and deep the second the door was closed, but before it could get too far Noble pulled away. “I want to do this right, this time. I’m crazy about you. Jimmy, Jamie, whoever you are.”

Jamie was shocked, it even took him a moment to fully comprehend what Noble was saying. “I’d like that,” he finally said after that moment. Who was to say? Maybe everything would work out better than expected. 

Famous last words.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit short, but I'll try to hit longer word counts as the story progresses.


End file.
